Rain
by Ayahina
Summary: Hujan adalah waktu favorit bagi Kimizuki karena ia bisa menarik Yoichi dalam dekapannya. / "Aku benci hujan." / KimiYoi.


**Owari no Seraph belongs to Kagaya Takami, Yamamoto Yamoto, and Furuya Daisuke**

 **Rain**

 **By Ayahina**

 **Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, bahasa amburadul, RIP EYD, alay, serta kesesatan lainnya  
**

 **Satu hal yang Kimizuki suka dari hujan adalah Yoichi yang ada di sisinya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awan mendung secara beringas menyerang bumi beserta makhluk hidup di bawahnya dengan titik-titik air hasil pendinginan selama berjam-jam. Tidak peduli daerah mana yang akan ketumpahan cairan bening dari langit. Tidak peduli masih ada yang belum sempat mencari tempat berteduh. Petir diikuti bunyi gemuruh menakutkan seperti auman monster yang terganggu dari tidur nyenyak mengawani tugasnya, melepaskan sengatan listrik berbahaya. Menjilati tempat yang bisa dijamah, antara menuaikan jeritan ketakutan atau pemandangan menakjubkan. Keluhan yang tertahan dari mulut para manusia karena mereka bukan siapa-siapa jika dibandingkan Tuhan di atas sana. Satu-satunya cara adalah menikmatinya. Nikmati hujan ini selagi ada waktu, benar?

"Kimizuki- _kun_ bisa pelan-pelan tidak?"

Cobalah menukik ke bawah, sejenak menggantikan pemandangan dari kapas tidak bersahabat ini. Bergeser ke timur sedikit dan bisa dilihat ada dua pemuda dibaluti seragam sekolah sedang berjalan berdampingan dilindungi sebuah payung biru. Seragam yang basah kuyup membuat tubuh mereka tereskpos gamblang, salahkan angin yang menerjang tanpa aba-aba sehingga cekungan payung terbalik menghadap ke langit yang mungkin tertawa puas melihat kesialan mereka siang ini. Yang berdiri di kiri tertinggal satu langkah dari temannya, sudah letih mengejar langkah panjang lelaki jangkung itu. Ia memeluk diri sendiri dan sesekali menggosok telapak tangan berharap ada sekelumit kehangatan mengikis hawa dingin yang menusuk ini.

"Tidak. Aku harus cepat. Mirai menungguku."

Laki-laki berambut _pink_ cepak itu menengok sejurus kemudian memandang lurus ke depan. Mata cokelat kemerahan itu menyapu sekeliling dengan liar. Menyiratkan rasa panik dan cemas. Tidak mengherankan karena adik kesayangannya jatuh sakit dan mustahil sebagai kakak yang baik ia tidak pusing memikirkan kondisi sang adik selama di sekolah. Gagal fokus mengikuti pelajaran, nilai kurang memuaskan terpampang dengan warna merah menyakitkan, dan amarah dari Guren menambah buruk saja. Ia tahu guru acuh tak acuh itu tidak sepenuhnya memarahinya tapi, tetap saja suasana hatinya tidak kunjung membaik. Dan ia tahu kesembuhan adiknya adalah satu-satunya obat.

"Yoichi, cepatlah sedikit."

Murid dengan wajah imut yang sering dikira masih kanak-kanak itu mengangguk seadanya. Ini bukan salahnya langkahnya hanya setengah dari Kimizuki. Tinggi mereka terpaut dua belas senti dan anak kecil juga bisa membedakan mana yang lebih tinggi atau pendek—meski tinggi penggemar teh hijau itu tidak bisa dibilang pendek juga. Yoichi beberapa kali meloncat, menimbulkan renjis berhamburan menyerang sepatu. Kimizuki menengok geram, sudah basah kotor pula. Andaikan ia tidak iba pada wajah _innocent_ itu, pasti sesampai di destinasi sudah ia suruh mencuci sepatunya.

"Kau ini juga ngapain mengikutiku?" Kimizuki mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedari pulang sekolah makhluk polos itu sudah membuntuti arah kakinya melangkah. Bahkan saat keluar dari toilet ia menemukan Yoichi bersandar pada dinding, menunggunya.

"'Kan, kita satu kelompok tugas Matematika."

"... bukannya masih minggu depan?"

"Shinya- _sensei_ bilang 'semakin cepat mengumpulkan maka semakin tinggi nilainya'," jawab Yoichi sembari meniru gaya guru murah senyum itu, persis. Kimizuki cuma bisa menatap sengit. Masuk dari telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak sebangku, namun Guren dengan sengaja disertai senyum menantang mengatur Kimizuki duduk dengan Yuichiro atau sering dipanggil Yuu. Dua murid ini tenar karena gemar bergontok kapan saja dan Yoichi sering kewalahan melerai. Kalau bukan berkat Mitsuba yang siap sedia menghajar wajah tampan mereka atau Mika yang mengancam akan memotong _bento_ Yuu, niscaya perkelahian mereka akan semakin parah. Guren juga melakukan itu bukan tanpa tujuan. Lagipula, dua bocah itu lemah dalam mata pelajarannya dan merupakan keuntungan sendiri bagi Guren. Hanya perlu melempar kapur dan menyebarkan aura kelam, maka perkelahian itu akan reda tiba-tiba. Ajaib.

Tapi, Mika teramat ingin bekerja sama dengan Yuu jadilah Kimizuki lepas dari setan hitam itu. Senang memang tapi berangsur ia sadar belum dapat kelompok. Juluran lidahnya barusan pada Yuu menampar dirinya sendiri. Memandang cemas isi kelas yang telah terpisah menurut kelompok. Nyaris putus asa akan mengerjakan sendiri saat Yoichi muncul menepuk bahunya. Ia ingat Yoichi sering mendapat nasib malang jika menyangkut tugas kelompok. Dan daripada dirinya atau Yoichi dimanfaatkan seenak jidat oleh gerombolan anak nakal, ia terima dengan tangan terbuka.

 _"Plus kalian bisa bermain-main ke rumah teman, 'kan?"_

Kadang kala Kimizuki bertanya-tanya sebenarnya guru bernama Hiiragi Shinya itu apa benar-benar serius mengemban misi sebagai pengajar masa depan. Maksudnya, coba lihat pria berambut perak itu. Air muka santai, nada ceria layaknya anak kecil, bercanda ria bisa lupa tempat, dan terkesan meremehkan segala hal. Ada kemiripan dengan Yoichi, kecuali sikapnya yang sering pesimis seolah ia melihat dunia dengan kacamata cekung. Yah, anak itu memang memuja Shinya lebih dari guru lain.

" _Ne_ , Kimizuki- _kun_ ... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

Entah bagaimana perjalanan terasa sangat lama. Di mana pula rumahnya? Seolah tak akan nampak karena dimakan bumi.

"Apa yang Kimizuki- _kun_ suka dari hujan?"

Kimizuki mendengus seperti ingin menghujat awan di atas sana. "Aku benci hujan."

"Eh? K-Kenapa?"

"Mereka seakan ingin menghambatku bertemu dengan Mirai. Argh, dasar hujan sialan! Jangan makin deras, dong!" Kimizuki mulai melemparkan sumpah serapah, persis yang dilakukannya tatkala adu bogem dengan Yuu. Tangannya mengepal ingin menghajar tangisan awan, tidak memerhatikan Yoichi yang takut dengan jemari keras itu. Kimizuki akan mengumpat lagi saat merasakan ada sentuhan asing membaluti tangannya. Yoichi menyambungkan jari mereka.

Ada pantulan dirinya di permukaan bola cokelat yang menatap sendu itu. "Aku tidak suka Kimizuki- _kun_ yang seperti ini. Aku benci kalau Kimizuki- _kun_ mengatakan kata-kata kasar. Itu tidak baik dan hujan adalah karunia Tuhan. Seharusnya Kimizuki- _kun_ bersyukur, bukan mengeluh seperti ini."

Percikan air hasil bertemunya genangan air dengan lajuan mobil melabrak pipi lelaki bermata empat itu. Dan kalimat tanpa maksud mengajari Yoichi barusan seperti gelombang yang siap menyerbu tiada ampun. Menyadarkan ia harus pandai menata emosi. Menyadarkan ia harus berhenti memandang remeh Yoichi. Menyadarkan ia betapa lugu teman kecilnya itu. Ingatkan dirinya ia sedang bersama makhluk berhati malaikat yang teramat suci.

" _Onii_ - _chan_!"

Angin menerbangkan rambut panjang tergerai seorang perempuan kecil, melambaikan tangan pada mereka dari kejauhan. Kimizuki terbelalak melihat anak kecil itu berupaya berlari menerjang hujan, ia segera menghampirinya. Meninggalkan Yoichi beserta payungnya, mengabaikan pakaian dan tasnya kian berat karena diterpa hujan lagi. Sebelum titik air dingin membekukan jari menyentuh helai lurus anak itu, Kimizuki sudah menggendong dan membawa masuk ke sebuah rumah mungil. Rumah mereka.

" _Tadaima_ , Mirai."

" _Onii_ - _chan_ lama sekali!" anak itu merengut dalam gendongan Kimizuki, kakinya yang melayang bergerak liar seolah ingin menendang Kimizuki. Yoichi mendekat, memerhatikan interaksi mereka. Kimizuki meminta maaf kemudian menyentil dahi dari pemilik wajah mungil itu. Hanya tertawa mendapat air muka merajuk.

"Kau juga salah. 'Kan, aku sudah bilang untuk tetap tidur dan tidak keluar kamar. Apa itu susah diterima?"

"T-Tapi Mirai bosan menunggu _Onii_ - _chan_. Seharusnya _On_ _ii_ - _chan_ senang disambut Mirai. Hayo ..." Bahkan masih belia sudah berani menggoda si abang.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo, kita masuk."

Yoichi terdiam di teras rumah kecil itu. Mengabaikan Kimizuki dan adiknya, Mirai, yang sudah masuk. Ia tidak mengira rumah kecil mereka cukup asri dan tertata. Ia berpaling ke sebuah pot yang ditanami setangkar mawar. Bunga merah itu menyadarkan Yoichi bahwa Kimizuki bukanlah kakak biasa .Melainkan kakak luar biasa tak tertandingi. Kehilangan orangtua di usia muda, mengemban tugas menjaga adik yang notabene satu-satunya keluarga. Pasti Kimizuki sudah melewati banyak waktu kelam. Mengurus hidup orang lain itu tak mudah tapi, Kimizuki melakukannya dengan hati gembira.

"Oi, Yoichi! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menunggu di luar?" kalimat bernada acuh itu selesai bersamaan Kimizuki muncul memakai apron dan mug berisi cokelat panas di tangan. Menggoda jiwa yang kedinginan ini, mana ada marshmallow mengambang di permukaan mengajak agar cepat-cepat menikmatinya. Manik berlapis kaca itu bersua dengan milik Yoichi.

"Ah, Kimizuki- _kun_ ..."

"Cepat masuk kecuali kau mau kedinginan dan melewatkan cokelat panas."

Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukannya, 'kan?

Dengan rasa sungkan campur malu, Yoichi memantapkan langkah pertama memijak rumah Kimizuki. Aura hangat dan tawa lucu Mirai menyambutnya, entah apa yang ditertawakan. Mirai mendekati Yoichi dan menilik lelaki itu dalam diam. Dari atas lalu ke bawah seolah ia sedang menilai sebuah karya besar, wajahnya sampai serius begitu. Mirai nyengir lebar tatkala Yoichi menerima uluran tangannya. Lucu.

" _Yoroshikune_ , Yoichi- _san_."

Wajah yang sedikit pucat tidak mengurangi kejombangan senyum itu.

"Mirai, kau sudah makan siang?"

Seruan Kimizuki yang berasal dari dapur memutus jalinan tangan itu, Mirai segera menghilang dan datang lagi membawa pertanyaan pada Yoichi. "Yoichi- _san_ belum makan siang, 'kan?" pas sekali, suara gemuruh terdengar dari perut pemilik rambut cokelat itu, malu saat Mirai menertawakan lagi. Terpikir di benaknya, betapa ceria anak itu walau sakit menggerogotinya.

"Mirai- _chan_ sakit apa?" tanya Yoichi pada Kimizuki yang sedang membuat omelet.

"Demam tapi lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Mirai- _chan_ terlihat tidak peduli dengan sakitnya."

"Saking tidak pedulinya, ia tidak menuruti kata-kataku."

Yoichi tersenyum. "Mirai- _chan_ hanya ingin menyambutmu, Kimizuki- _kun_."

Gumaman tidak jelas sebagai balasan dari Kimizuki yang menuangkan omelet ke piring bermotif bunga _pink_. Seperti surai pendek lelaki jangkung itu, Yoichi sampai perlu mendongak demi menatap wajah sarat keseriusan itu. Bahkan ketika memasak, Kimizuki menaruh interes tinggi.

"Untukmu. Bilang saja kalau masih lapar."

Yoichi merasakan sekelumit sentuhan hangat dari pertemuan jari mereka. Bibirnya tertarik lebar dengan punggung kokoh membalas senyuman itu. Kimizuki sudah sibuk mencuci piring. Bermaksud membantu namun dilarang, memintanya untuk segera makan takut omeletnya keburu dingin. Yoichi menurut saja.

"Enak."

Percayalah bahwa makanan sederhana sudah mampu menyejahterakan perutmu.

"Yoichi- _san_ kenapa datang ke sini? _Onii_ - _chan_ yang mengajak, ya?" Mirai bertanya selagi menghabiskan susu hangat.

"Mengerjakan tugas Matematika bersama."

"Oh ... yang pasti bukan merebut _Onii_ - _chan_ dari Mirai, 'kan?"

Petir yang menyambar di luar berhasil menerobos rumah mungil itu dan tanpa ampun menusuk Yoichi yang melebar matanya dan nyaris memuntahkan isi mulut. Setelah minum air putih, Yoichi menatap lamat-lamat Mirai. Dia punya tatapan yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"A-Ahahaha, itu konyol, Mirai- _chan_." Yoichi tertawa aneh.

Beruntung sekali Kimizuki memasuki ruang tengah yang multifungsi itu, melelehkan suasana canggung tidak nyaman tersebut. Duduk di sebelah sang adik, memakan omelet sendiri dan bertanya halaman berapa tugas Matematika yang nantinya akan mereka kerjakan. Mirai tampak adem ayem dengan susunya, sesekali menggosokkan pipinya manja pada lengan kakaknya.

Tapi, rasanya mustahil Mirai tidak serius mengingat sang abang tidak pernah main-main. Boleh Yoichi loncat dari atap sekolah?

Dan gadis kecil itu nampaknya bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Licik sekali menyedot atensi Kimizuki dari buku paket Matematika, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoichi yang lupa rumus demi rengekan Mirai akan kebingungan memahami buku dongeng yang dibacanya. Yoichi meski mudah diperdaya tahu itu dusta tapi, ia tersenyum manis pada senyuman miring itu.

Bahkan baru lancar membaca saja sudah jago menuaikan perempatan merah imajiner di dahi. Bukan Yoichi namanya kalau mengamuk, ia tidak menanggapi dan menunggu Kimizuki selesai mengurusi segala keluh kesah adiknya. Dan bukan Yoichi pula kalau ia tidak heran setengah mati kenapa Mirai tega berbuat seperti itu padanya. Ia sekadar bertandang demi tugas, 'kan?

"Cukup, Mirai. Nanti aku bantu lagi." Kalimat Kimizuki barusan membuat Yoichi menjadi korban tatapan tidak senang dari Mirai, mendelik garang dari jauh. Yoichi tersenyum kecil dan memfokuskan diri pada buku soal di hadapan beserta Kimizuki yang datang. Ia terlihat tidak kesal dengan ulah sang adik. Sepertinya langka sekali ia menyemburkan rasa murka pada Mirai. Mereka tampak selalu damai.

"Maaf, sampai di mana tadi?"

"Ah, nomor lima. Aku sudah menemukan rumusnya."

Kimizuki membaca sejenak. "Aku masih belum paham."

"Itu mudah. Tolong ambilkan pensilku yang itu."

Ada gumpalan tanda tanya di benak Kimizuki. Kenapa ia terpesona seiring Yoichi lancar sekali menerangkan sekaligus menjawab soal-soal itu. Beberapa helai turun mengganggu, tanpa sadar ia merapikannya. Yoichi berterimakasih lantas melanjutkan mencoret bukunya demi menemukan jawaban soal Matematika. Kimizuki sudah tidak memerhatikan.

"Kimizuki- _kun_?" Kepala itu terangkat.

"E-Eh?"

"Sedang tidak fokus, ya?"

Benar sekali, Yoichi. Salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu menggoda untuk ditonton sampai matahari tenggelam dijemput rembulan.

"Ma-Maaf."

Kimizuki hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Sementara di pojok ruangan, mengintip seorang gadis mungil dengan kilatan tajam dari matanya yang terbakar. Sedari tadi ia menambatkan penglihatannya pada tamu itu, tapi aktingnya sedang asyik membaca buku tidak mudah terbaca.

Mungkin butuh nyaris satu jam untuk menyelesaikan soal jahanam tersebut. Astaga, guru kelewat riang dari anak TK itu pasti sengaja memilih soal yang memerlukan waktu dan tenaga untuk berpikir. Sungguh menguras otak, rupanya dibalik senyum seindah pelangi tersebut menyembunyikan kumpulan soal-soal mematikan. Pantas saja banyak kakak kelas yang berbagi cerita jangan pernah memberi kesempatan Shinya memberikan tugas rumah. Sayangnya, Mika sang ketua kelas, dengan semangat perang menagih tugas demi menampilkan impresi rajin di mata Yuu. Dasar.

"Semoga saja kita mendapat nilai bagus."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke kanan di mana suara dengkuran sehalus mesin mobil edisi terbaru dikeluarkan dari bibir mungil seorang Kimizuki Mirai. Terlelap di atas keramik, tak acuh dengan dingin. Roman damai serta polos, sedap nian jika ditangkap kamera. Ibu jarinya nyaris bertemu bibir bawah seperti ingin menyendot layaknya bayi. Helaian halus terkapar begitu saja, menyelubungi sebuah buku tipis berjudul _Little Boy and Wise Man_. Tentu saja buku itu terdapat terjemahan Bahasa Jepang di dalamnya. Yoichi baru menyadari tubuh kecil Mirai dikelilingi beraneka buku dongeng. Kimizuki pasti mengajarinya agar rajin membaca buku.

Tidak mau adiknya masuk angin, Kimizuki membopong Mirai menuju tempat tidur. Ia juga meletakkan sang adik dengan lembut, tidak lupa menyelimuti. Bibirnya bertamu di dahi Mirai, meninggalkan sensasi basah penuh kasih sayang. Lantas menarik Yoichi ke ruang tengah di mana mereka menghabiskan sekaleng biskuit dan teh panas.

Hujan belum berhenti. Masih ganas menumpahkan air. Rumah mungil yang mereka tempati itu tentu belum mampu meredam serangan air sepenuhnya. Bocor di beberapa tempat sampai memerlukan ember sebagai penampungan. Hal yang paling sukar dilawan adalah rasa dingin yang kian menggila. Titik-titik air yang melabrak atap rumah nyata terdengar, angin belum menyerah berusaha membuka jendela, ingin menerbangkan gorden. Kimizuki dan Yoichi menunggu hujan reda sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Kimizukin- _kun_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja," jawab si rambut _pink_ pendek seraya menyesap teh.

"Mirai- _chan_ agaknya tidak senang denganku. Ada apa dengannya?"

Keheningan menjadi jawaban pertama Yoichi dilanjutkan desahan pendek sebagai jawaban kedua dari Kimizuki yang menyadarkan punggung pada sofa. Matanya menerawang ke langit rumah yang berdebu dan menjadi tempat tinggal laba-laba. "Apa dia bertanya 'Yoichi- _san_ datang bukan untuk merebut _Onii_ - _chan_ dari Mirai, 'kan?' atau semacam itu?"

"Ya, persis."

"Dia pernah bertanya seperti itu pada tetangga padahal datang hanya untuk meminjam buku padaku."

Yoichi terkikik. "Mirai- _chan_ ternyata lucu juga."

"Kau tidak paham?"

Tawa itu terhenti seketika. "Apanya?"

Sekali lagi Kimizuki mendesah dan meneguk teh. "Kau tentu tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangi adikku. Mirai sendiri juga sangat menyayangiku. Aku selalu bersamanya. Aku selalu ada untuknya. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Jadi ... mungkin dia beranggapan bahwa kau akan merebutku darinya. Yah, asal kau tahu sebenarnya dia agak _over_ - _protective_ padaku."

Yoichi memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. "... aku belum paham."

Kimizuki memberi tatapan datar. "Begini, aku belum dan tidak akan pernah mengundang atau mengijinkan orang datang ke rumahku, hanya orang atau dalam keadaan tertentu saja. Lagipula, aku benci harus kedatangan tamu." Kimizuki mengatakan itu sambil menolak tatapan Yoichi. Memandang dinding di depan sana, berharap lelaki bersurai cokelat itu segera mencari pemandangan lain. Tapi tidak, Kimizuki sampai perlu menegur agar Yoichi mau berkedip sesaat.

"Jadi ... Kimizuki- _kun_ benci kedatanganku, ya? Maaf!" Yoichi sudah berdiri sebelum Kimizuki menjawab. Punggungnya sudah menekuk dengan permohonan maaf meluncur lirih sebelum Kimizuki merespon. Yang menerima bengong, ia lupa murid pemalu itu lekas sekali merasa bersalah. Sekadar tak sengaja menjatuhkan tempat pensil saja Yoichi akan meminta maaf dengan sangat. Kalaupun menganggap itu bukan masalah, Yoichi belum berhenti. Tetap memohon ampun laksana seorang samurai dengan tumpukan dosa menggunung di bahu pada sang _daimyo_. Terkadang merepotkan lagi menjengkelkan tapi, bisa dibaca ada ketulusan murni dari lubuk hatinya.

"... a-aku tidak benci Yoichi!" serta-merta Kimizuki bangkit dan menaruh telapak tangan di bahu Yoichi dan meremas erat. "Andai aku benci kedatanganmu, aku tidak akan terpaksa membuatkan omelet dan cokelat panas untukmu. Tidak akan menolak permintaan Mirai atau bahkan memintamu masuk. Yah, sebenarnya aku senang kau datang ke rumahku. Aku senang bekerja sama denganmu—terlebih dibandingkan setan hitam itu."

"Kimizuki- _kun_ ..."

"Aku selalu merasa senang bersamamu, kok."

Sekonyong-konyong ia tenggelam dalam rangkapan Yoichi pada tubuhnya. Bahkan tanpa perlu kaca pembesar, rona merah terlukis gamblang di pipinya. Semerah apel di kebun belakang sekolah. Semerah langit sore yang memanjakan mata.

"O-Oi!"

Tangan itu terasa mencekik punggungnya. "Aku kedinginan jadi kupikir Kimizuki- _kun_ punya banyak kehangatan yang bisa dibagi. Boleh, 'kan?"

Apakah ini yang disebut modus?

Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa Kimizuki lakukan adalah membalas pelukan itu. Perasaan geli menghampiri dadanya, kepala Yoichi menempel di sana. Pasti ia bisa menangkap betapa cepat jantungnya bekerja. Kimizuki juga bisa merasakan keringkihan tubuh mungil itu seolah ia hadir untuk merengkuh dan melindunginya di balik badannya yang semampai. Tidak merespon seperti Yoichi yang tidak bergerak. Mereka seperti patung yang siap dipamerkan pada pengunjung saja, tetap pada posisi beberapa menit ke depan. Akhirnya Kimizuki sudah tidak mampu menahan lagi jadi ia menggeliat dan mundur.

"Aku ... masih kedinginan."

"Bohong."

Aih, mudah sekali lelaki itu mengakui lewat cengiran lebar.

"Dasar, sini kamu."

Giliran Yoichi yang terkejut. Bahunya naik seketika tatkala Kimizuki menarik mendekat dan membawa dirinya dalam lingkaran tangan kokoh. Terperangkap di dalam dengan keheranan tapi tidak melawan. Hanya diam menunggu penjelasan. Dagu Kimizuki bertumpu di atas kepala Yoichi namun tidak berat. Menggoyangkan badan ke kanan-kiri seolah ingin mengantar mimpi pada Yoichi yang masih menanti.

"A-Aku hanya ingin saja, kok."

Demi apa suaranya bergetar.

"Kimizuki- _kun_ sangat hangat, ya~"

Nada termanis hasil ajaran guru tersayang.

"Hei, Yoichi."

Panggilan ramah semerdu kicauan burung di pagi hari.

"Ya?"

Mereka masih bersatu dalam pelukan.

"Aku suka hujan."

Kalimat _to the point_ yang menyejukkan hati.

"Sungguh? Kenapa?"

Kimizuki tersenyum tulus demi sorot cokelat penuh tanda tanya itu. Secara sengaja mempertemukan hidungnya dengan Yoichi, lelaki itu membeku seketika menyadari jarak bibir mereka hanya sejauh tidak sampai ibu jari. Tidak berani melakukan gerakan kecil.

"Karena aku jadi punya alasan untuk memelukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **Bukan pendatang baru. Sempat muncul tapi (terpaksa) ganti nama akun.**

 **'POKOKNYA BIKIN PENPIK KIMIYOI'** hanya itu yang saya pikirkan selama bikin fanfic ini.

Halo, reader-san. Betapa kampret saya baru muncul sekarang padahal ini udah lama bikinnya. Tolong maafkan Author kampret ini *sungkem*

Juga maafkan bahasa yang gaje astaga. Waktu buat mengurus dunia FFN (?) terkuras. *mewek*

Adakah KimiYoi shipper? Bagi saya mereka gak kalah imut dari GureShin. Setidaknya pairing ini gak ngemaso /yhaaaa *dibacok*

Sengaja milih adegan nyaris kissu cuz mereka masih SMA. Yang (kelewat) ringan dulu ya, yang agak berat kapan-kapan deh (itu juga kalau buat lagi). Beda lagi kalau itu Papa Guren, pasti Shinya udah dilahap habis-habisan XD

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Flames? Silakan *sodorin minyak*


End file.
